The present invention relates to a pushbutton control device comprising a housing with a plurality of fingeroperated pushbuttons.
Standard keyboards for typewriters or computers are known in which the keys or pushbuttons are arranged flat or in an arc; they are operated by applying force against their top surfaces.
This operation requires muscular coordination and a time for finger displacement relative to the keys. Further, in typing, common words in a particular field of endeavor are repeated frequently, for example, the salutation, introduction and closing of business letters, e.g. Dear Sirs: . . . With reference to your letter . . . Very truly yours . . .
The speed of automatic typing of such expressions for phrases is increased by vocal input if one is able to intervene as a near reflex action in case of an error or a change. Such is not easy with present-day keyboards.
On the other hand, the typing position for conventional typewriters, with the hands and forearms extended from the body, causes back fatigue.
For use by mutes and similarly diabled individuals, keyboard controlled synthesizers have been devised. However, the arrangement of the keyboards in such devices does not permit reflex action speeds sufficient to permit conversations at a suitable speed.
There are cash registers which sense the price and code of goods, but the operator must turn his head to check the goods and then post the prices, which is a source of mistakes and extra fatigue.
These are also keyboards for digital control machines but they are never in the immediate proximity of the hand of the operator controlling the sequences. The intervention time between the instant an anomaly is detected and the intervention on the keyboard is too long.
These are also fighter aircraft stick controls. The stick is provided with three pushbuttons operated by the pilot's thumb. But these pushbuttons are insufficient to control all the systems of the aircraft, therefore controls more or less within the pilot's reach are arranged around his seat. Yet the trend is to equip such aircraft with computers and proportional electrical flight controls. These parameters are displayed on one or more general control screens. The accelerations of such aircraft are so great that it is practically impossible for the pilot to lift his arm.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate such drawbacks and provide a keyboard control device which enables quick control of an appreciable number of operations with considerably reduced fatigue and effort which in the case of an aircraft or the like permits pilot control even when the acceleration is too great to enable him to move his arms.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pushbutton control device which may conveniently be equipped with an accessory such as a microphone, code reading head, or means for producing signals proportional to displacements.